


Sun and Sky

by mintgreyashes



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Study, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintgreyashes/pseuds/mintgreyashes
Summary: Reborn is the wind.Sly and discreet; calm when peaceful, turbulent when angered.He is unable to be caught or chained down in the slightest.Perhaps that is why when someone, a Vongola, of all people, is able to claim Reborn as their element, they are incredulous."How did you manage to trap the wind?"Their only response is a smile, just as Sawada Tsunayoshi ponders.'Since when has Reborn ever been the wind?'





	Sun and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this on a wednesday school night at 11.30 pm and finished it at 1 am.
> 
> i'm proud of this, but it'll most likely need editing tmrw...
> 
> thanks for reading yall, and goodnight!! owo

  
_"Reborn is the wind."_

The people of the underground often whisper these words, behind closed doors and amongst their different allies.

They point at him, whispering, murmurs of his undeniable skill sweeping through the whole of the Underworld as his infamous reputation grows into something truly terrifying.

_"Calm when peaceful, turbulent when angered. Cunning too. Slips right past our fingertips everytime we think we've got him."_

Because Reborn is sly, discreet at times, almost completely so. Yet, he still has the aura of a tiger when he is not donning his title as 'The World's Greatest Hitman.'

Perhaps that is why the Underground is so fearful of him, _'Reborn is the wind,'_ they whisper, _'don't bother trying to catch him and chain him down.'_

But then again, one should always expect the unexpected.

When someone, a _Vongola,_ of all people, manages to claim Reborn as their element, they are speechless.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the sky that encompasses all, manages to do the impossible.

And as people surround him, incredulous as they ask, _"How did you manage to trap the wind?"_ Their only response is a smile, as caramel eyes bleed into yellow-ochre.

For since when has Reborn ever been the wind?

\---

Sawada Tsunayoshi reaches an epiphany at the tender age of fifteen, already wise beyond his years.

Reborn is the Sun, bright and unwavering, a constant in his life.

_Present when light, absent when dark._

Because Reborn is the Sun, he shines the brightest in the day, an immediate source of comfort for the Sky, loyal and unbending, even in the harshest conditions.

And it is no different at night; the fact being that Reborn is a Sun, in his very essence, through and through.

Tsuna sees it, _understands,_ that this is how things are meant to be.

Just as the sun retreats back into the darkness during the night, Reborn slips back into the world of the shadows under the safety of the night as well.

Tsuna knows this, because several times, he catches glimpses of dark eyes staring, sparing him a second glance before the constant in his life fades, leaving an emptiness in his silent room.

But Tsuna waits, because the night always ends eventually, and Reborn always returns before daybreak.

And just as Reborn is the Sun, Tsuna is the Sky.

He shines brighter with his Sun at his side.

\---

Sawada Tsunayoshi is twenty-two when he ascends to the top of the Mafia, inheriting the Vongola, with his Family and _Reborn_ by his side.

The memories of his inheritance ceremony burns into his brain as one of his most precious, the very moment Reborn kneels and kisses his ring with a promise Tsuna _knows_ he will keep.

_"I will follow you to the ends of this world, my Sky."_

And people gape, gasping as they point and whisper aloud, _"Reborn kneeled to Decimo?_ The _infamous Reborn? Impossible!"_

That is also the day Tsuna first learns of the whispers, of how Reborn is the _wind._

He almost wants to laugh.

Because Reborn is _nothing_ like the wind.

The wind is deadly silent, unpredictable. It traps, bringing forth trails of destruction and unending requiems, especially when angered.

But for Tsuna, Reborn brings about routine. Predictability. Safety, and the warmth of a _home._

Reborn is the start of the end of his lonely days, and has given him more than he could _ever_ repay.

Because Tsuna _knows_ Reborn; living under the same roof for years has taught him such.

With Reborn comes hope, for Tsuna will always remember the tiny yellow pacifier from the day he first met Reborn.

The pacifier that had enabled him to grow, to experience resolve like no other; his flames of hope proved that much.

So as time continues on, and people eventually start to whisper, _"Reborn is the Sun."_

He smiles.

Because Tsuna is the Sky, and Reborn will always, _always,_ be his Sun.


End file.
